


Haunted House | Undisputed Era

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [175]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, imagine, wwe imagine, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ And for the others haunted house with UE guys, surprise s/o with sexy costume-kyle O’Reilly, and for Dean Winchester the angel/demon au. I enjoy your writing.❜❜- shieldgirl18Pairings: Undisputed Era x Reader, Adam Cole x Reader {Platonic},  Roderick Strong x Reader {Platonic},  Bobby Fish x Reader {Platonic},  Kyle O’Reilly x Reader {Love Interest}Featuring: Y/n {Reader}, Bobby Fish, Kyle O’Reilly, Adam Cole, Roderick Strong, Ghosts.Summary: Y/n and the era boys go to a haunted house on Halloween, what could go wrong?WARNINGS: haunted house, ghost activity, Roddy trying to scare the shit out of you, it is pick on y/n  day.Word Count: 1380
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You, Bobby Fish (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Kyle O'Reilly/Reader, Roderick Strong/Original Female Character(s), Roderick Strong/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [175]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Haunted House | Undisputed Era

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: y/n/n= your nickname….

You glared at the back of Roddy’s head. As he led the boys and you through a field of overgrown grass. He claimed that a haunted house was somewhere in the field.

“So, is Marina fine with you showing us this haunted house instead of trick or treating with Toy?” You spoke. Clutching Kyle's hand. you hoped she wasn’t, so, you didn’t have to go to this haunted house. But luck wasn’t on your side that night.

“Yeah, she is totally cool with it.” Roddy spoke dismissively.

“Darn it.” You mumbled. Making Kyle chuckle beside you. it wasn’t that you were scared, well maybe a little, you just didn’t want an entity to attach itself to you or one of the boys.

Roddy stopped suddenly, causing you and the boys to stop as well. The boys and you looking at a house that looked like it was falling apart. You gulped.

“This is the place.” Roddy exclaimed excitedly.

“Yay.” You grumbled. Making Kyle smile.

“Come on, let's go in.” Roddy demanded. Going into the house without waiting for Bobby, Adam, Kyle and you to respond.

“Don’t worry, babe I’ll protect you from the ghosts.” Kyle spoke. Winking at you, as he let go of your hand, and wrapped his arm around you pulling you closer to his side. You craned your neck to look at him. Raising an eyebrow. Kyle pressed a kiss to your forehead. Pulling away. He then leads you into the house.

Your heart rate increasing. Palms sweating. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of your stomach. You felt like something was wrong with this house. Like something wasn’t right.

“Legends say that his wife and kids still haunt the premises, restlessly wandering the halls.” Roddy spoke, making sure he was looking at you when he said that. Making you even more anxious. You wrapped your arms around Kyle's waist, snuggling into his side. Kyle suppressed a small laugh. His hand rubbing up and down your arm soothingly. Trying to reassure you.

“He slaughtered his entire family; they say it was the voices in his head.” Roddy spoke again.

“His poor kids…And wife.” Bobby spoke calmly. While you hugged Kyle even tighter, shaking a little.

While Adam and Kyle just laughed. You didn’t know whether it was at you or the story in general.

“Yeah, well we will see. It’s probably just a bogus story, so, swatters or kids don’t go in the house.” Adam spoke. Not believing a single thing Roddy said.

“Yeah, maybe, or maybe it’s all true.” Roddy spoke deepening his voice. Directing his attention to you when he said that. It wasn’t helping either. Kyle could feel your heartbeat beating fast against his side.

“Alright, Roddy, stop trying to get my girls heart rate up, only I can do that.” Kyle joked. Making the boys laugh. While you just hit Kyle’s side lightly. Slightly glaring at him.

“Show us around.” Adam spoke.

“We should go to the rooms where the murders happened.” Roddy suggested.

“Or we could like you know go outside and view it from there, like inspect it from outside, where nothing can scratch us, or cling onto us, or possess us or try and kill us.” You spoke. Nodding your head. While the boys just raised their eyebrows, smirking at you.

“Don’t be a baby, y/n, I’m sure Kyle will protect you from the big bad ghosts.” Roddy teased. Making you glare at Roddy.

“Roddy.” Kyle warned.

“He can armbar the ghosts for you.” Adam joked.

“I’m just messing with you y/n/n, we will all protect you.” Roddy spoke. Pulling you away from Kyle and towards his side. You quickly grabbed a hold of Kyle’s hand. Making sure you were still holding onto him in some way.

Roddy pulled you along with him, up the unsteady stairs, that creaked loudly every time you stepped on them. Kyle followed closely behind. You still held his hand in a death grip.

Walking towards a room.

“This house seems mouldy.” Adam complained. Watching his step. Grimacing as he saw a Skelton of an animal.

Roddy pulled you inside the room. Making you pull Kyle in with you. Bobby and Adam, following close behind.

“This is the kid's bedrooms.” Roddy announced. As the boys and you looked into the room. The pink walls were faded, paint peeling off. Mould everywhere. The furniture looking like it’s seen better days.

“He took an axe and bashed their heads in.” Roddy spoke. A chill ran down your spin. You wanted out of the room, and out of the house. You tried to pull away from Roddy, but he wouldn’t let go of you.

“Lovely.” You mumbled. Grimacing at what he said. Tightening your grip on Kyle’s hand. Adam tried to express his laugh from your reaction but failed. Bobby just stared around the room sceptically.

Kyle rolled his eyes at Adam.

“Alright, onto the next room.” Roddy spoke. Gesturing the boys and you out of the room. Though he guided you out of there.

“Or maybe we should investigate downstairs, just in case we fall through the floor.” You suggested.

Roddy stopped suddenly in his tracks. Making your throat close up. His eyes widening in fear. His face getting paler. It freaked you out.

“Roddy?” You asked.

“Did you hear that?” Roddy asked.

“Hear what?” You asked. Tightening your grip on Kyle’s hand. Your fairly sure it would be broken at the end of the night.

“Yeah what?” Kyle asked suspiciously. Looking at Roddy suspiciously.

“The voices.” Roddy answered you. Slowly taking small steps to a room.

“I hear them too.” Adam spoke.

“Yeah, me too.” Bobby agreed.

You craned your neck to look at Kyle. Giving him a questionable look. Kyle shook his head.

“Oh my god.” Roddy gasped out. Making your heart rate increase. You felt like you were going to be sick.

“What?” You barely gasped out.

“It’s her.” Roddy trembled out.

“Her, her as in the wife?” You asked. Feeling a shiver run down the back of your spine. Your hairs sticking up. Roddy nodded. Looking at you with scared eyes.

Then he just laughed his whole demeanour changing.

“That’s not funny Roddy.” You grunted out. Finally pulling away from him and letting go of Kyle's hand. you pushed past Bobby and Adam, who were laughing. Walking down the stairs and out of the house.

Kyle gave Roddy a disappointed look. As much as he thought the prank was a good one, you were his girlfriend and your feelings mattered to him.

“Guys, that wasn’t cool.” Kyle spoke. Making Roddy, Bobby and Adam look at him.

“Oh come on Kyle, it was funny. You should have seen her face it was all like…” Roddy defended himself. Mocking your scared facial expressions. Kyle gave him a blank expression.

“Yes, but you shouldn’t play her like that.” Kyle huffed out. Shaking his head disapprovingly. Turning around and going after you.

“Whipped.” Adam and Roddy joked. Making Kyle roll his eyes.

“Babe...” Kyle spoke.

“He is such an asshole.” You grunted. As Kyle wrapped his arms around you from behind you. Resting his chin against your shoulder.

“I know. It’s okay.” Kyle spoke softly.

“I hate him.” You grumbled. Making Kyle smile.

“I will hold him down while you beat him up.” Kyle spoke. Winking at you. you craned your neck to look at him. Letting out a chuckle. As you smiled at him.

“Y/n, I am so sorry y/n.” Roddy apologised. Making Kyle and you look in the direction of Roddy. He came towards the both of you. Adam and Bobby following close behind.

“I still hate you, but I accept your apology.” You mumbled.

Roddy quickly pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. Making Kyle smile. Bobby and Adam joined in the hug as well as Kyle.

“I’ll make it up to you. Come on, let's get out of here.” Roddy exclaimed. Pulling away from the hug. The rest of the boys doing the same.

Roddy wrapped his arm around your shoulder, while Kyle put his arm around your waist. The boys and you walking away from the house. What the boys and you failed to realise was that there were three ghostly apparitions near the window, watching the boys and you walk off…

**Author's Note:**

> Got a UE or NXT or WWE request? Send it in! WWE requests are open…


End file.
